Babysitter Story
by Hang myself
Summary: A fart domination story rewritten by Hang Myself.


Babysitter Story

rewritten by Hang myself

One night when i was underage, shitheads were invited to a shit party and decied to get me a babysitter. They though that the girl (girl's name) was a good choose. They contracted her and she accepted the offer. Later that evening (girl's description) came by and shit stains left. (girl's name) was a teenager and (girl's description) It ain't that late yet so i decied to watch a little clip of rhino rape. Then (girl's name) who was in the kitchen (and has been consuming poison) and told me to stop supporting beastiality. i asked why and she said that she couldn't understand how I could enjoy this. i said if maybe she could stop bothering me i might quit it. Then (girl's name) got mad and ran up to me. She grabbed my head and forced me down to the floor. I shooted at her and bend her to stop, then she just pushed me back, sat down on my chest and grasped my arms. I layed there and unable to break free. 'What are you going to do?' i asked.

'i will be doing what i want to you, (your name)' she replied. Then she moved a bit forward and sat down on my mouth. She is hevy, even dough she should not sit with her full weight on my face. She is dressed in (clothing description). I was wonduring when she would get off my head, but she will not. Instaed she took off her pants while sitting on my face and now she was sitting with a pair of breifs on my face. She moved a bit forward and put her pussy over my nose. I could fell that she was wet and it smelled like pee. I was disgusted when I had her wet panties over my face and now it was a bit hard to breath too. I could hear her voice from up there. 'It's going to get worse because of your stupid attitude, soon you are going to lick my asshole', she said as I was trying to move away my head from her wet pussy. After a while she moved away and I am able to breath. I started to squeal when she grasped me again and pulled me up on the sofa. There, she tied my hands with a rope that she had taken with her. Then she put me down on the floor, and told me to stay where I was sitting. I was sitting on the floor with my head on the edge of the sofa. Then she took of all her clothes. Her pussy was (pussy description). She is evil! She appoached me and said: 'Now you are going to lick my butthole clean and if you do not do as I say will make you eat my shit. Do you understand?' I never wanted to eat her shit so I though that it would be best to do lick her asshole.

She turned around and prepared to sit on my mouth. She had a (butt description). She separates her buttocks and lowered her but down on my face.

My mouth is in her asshole and I did not like it very much. I could sence the smell and it ain't very pleasant. 'Lick it' she ordered and pushed her ass harder down on my face. I started to lick her ass clean. It didn't taste as disgusting as I always had imagined, but I really didn't like it. I could hear her groan and she started to wiggle her bottom. She really liked being licked in the ass by an underage child. This went on for a little time, I continued because I could still breath and she was threatening me about what would happen to me if I stopped.

She stopped moving around and razed her ass a little. I stopped licking and though that she might have had enough. But she just stood there, with her ass just an inch from my face. Then she moved her arms back and hold my head still. I wondered what she was going to do and then I heard some strange noises that you wouldn't have heard if you weren't in my position. Then i saw her little butthole, it opened a little bit and out came a horrible sound that sounded like an earthquake. Along with the sound, a lot of warm gas came out and it smelled almost like a skunk! She had farted a big wet one right into my face! Directly after the fart she pushed my nose into her ass and told me to sniff it in as hard as I could. I was worried but I sniffed it in. I nearly gagged because it smells worse than sour milk and rotten eggs together! I was wondering why would she do this for? Now my nose was stuck in her butt and I cannot see anything.

I heard that (girl's name) took the telephone and called a number. She started to talk:

'Hi (partner's name)! It's (girl's name)! Hurry up and get down here! I am at (your name)'s place. I got (your name) here and I need your help to punish him.'

When (girl's name) put the telephone down, I started to feel very scared. She had just called another girl to come and do disgusting things to me. What might happen now? (girl's name) walked in to the kitchen to get something to consume while she was waiting for her friend. She was still naked. After a while she came in to the living room, and said that she was going to face sit me a little more while we were waiting. She got up on the couch and stood with her legs on each side of my head. I looked up and saw her ass and then when she plopped down on my face I cannot see anymore. My nose was up her butt crack and her wet pussy was in my mouth. She got up sometimes do give some air, which was good. Then i could feel that the smell became worse. I realized that she had made a silent fart on my nose and I could sense the smell. I wondered what kind of edibles (girl's name) had been consuming, because this was really disgusting and I though that I was going to past out. She farted again two times, and then the bell rang and she got off me. I though I was lucky, but it was only going to be worse. Her friend, (partner's name), wants to sit on me too. I was really worried. 'Let's go upstairs, I want to smother him in the bedroom' (partner's name) said.

So they grabbed me and walked up to my bedroom. My hands were still tied and I could not do anything. (girl's name) sat down on my chest when they had put me on the bed. I saw that (partner's name) was taking her clothes off. She liked to sit naked on people's faces, not with her clothes on. ( name) remained sitting, when (partner's name) came closer. She sat down on my face and did some front face sitting and she did full weight face sitting. My head hurts very much and I can hardly breath. Then she got off pretty quick. 'Have you tried to sit on him in reverse sitting? Was it good?' (partner's name) asked. (girl's name) said: 'Yeah, it was great, and I made him smell my asshole really good. Try it!' 'Yeah, I feel like doing reverse sitting today.' (partner's name) said. It appars that these girls had done this before.

(partner's name) turned around and now her ass was a few inches from my face. She lowered her asshole down on me. My nose sunk into her asshole and i could feel her asshole open so that my nose entered and it was inside her ass. After a long time, (girl's name) got off my stomach and she sat down on (partner's name) lap! i could feel the pressure on my nose and i though that my head would be unrecognizable. After a short time of double face sitting, both of the girls got off me. i in hailed as much as i could. i cannot predict what might happen next.

(partner's name) layed down on her back and said: 'Now, you are going to lick my ass!' i looked at (girl's name) and she said: 'If you do not obey, you know what will happen.' So, i layed down with my face behind her ass. (partner's name) was on her elbows and needs and (girl's name) helped her to spread her butt cheeks. i shoved my head into her ass and started licking her asshole. It does not taste good but I kept licking it. 'Lick harder! But your tongue into me!' (partner's name) screamed. i did as she told me and licked harder. Then (partner's name) told (girl's name) to press my face into her anus. (girl's name) pushed my face in, and my nose was in her butt crack and (partner's name) made noises that sounded like she was trying to press a turd out. But instead she made a big, long, loud, wet, stinky fart into my nose. (partner's name) told me to lick her pussy while she farted into my nose. She said that i had to sniff them in too, and i almost started to cry. But i did as i was told, and (partner's name) kept farting on me. After a time of farting and pussy licking, she came on my face, and i got pretty sticky. 'Oh yes, that was lovely. Finish him off (girl's name)' (partner's name) said and layed down on her elbows and needs again. Then (girl's name) sat down on the back of my head and my head went into (partner's name) butt again. This time, it really felt like i was going to noc out. She farted some more and (girl's name) said that i had to say that their asses smelled like flowers or else they wouldn't let me go. 'How does it smell!?' (girl's name) said and pulled my face up. 'It smells wonderful!' i lied.

'Mmm, i do not like you.' (girl's name) said and then she said: '(partner's name), bring him into the bathroom' 'Wow, what are you going to do with him girl?' (partner's name) asked while she dragged me into the bathroom. 'Shit in his mouth. Put his head on the toilet chair!' (girl's name) said. i tried to get out of there, but (partner's name) powerful arms were to strong! They tied my hands around the toilet and 'opened' it. Then (girl's name) turned around and showed me her asshole. 'As a final punishment, you must take what is coming out of this hole and swallow it!' she said. i desperately tried to turn my head, but (partner's name) held my head still. (girl's name) acts like i was a normal toilet and talked loud to (partner's name): 'Oh shit, i should not have eaten all that strong food. i will have to take a big dump in this little sweet toilet here. Open wide, little toilet.' With great force, (partner's name) opened my mouth, while holding my nose so i could not breath through there. i tried to close my mouth, but (partner's name) was much bigger and stronger than me, so I mouth is still open. (girl's name) put her legs on each side of the toilet and spread her butt cheeks. Then, very slowly, she lowered herself down on my mouth. i put my tongue up her asshole and i felt the little hole on the tip of my pink tongue, that soon would be brown. Now i felt that it opened a little, and something hard were slowly, slowly coming out. She was pressing out a turd on my tongue! i heard some noises from her stomach, and now her ass opened wide. i could feel a thick but not enormous turd coming out. A knew that it would fall down soon and tried to put my tongue away from it. i heard (girl's name) say: C'mon, come out little poop.' And then, it came off and a little poo landed in my mouth. i'm very surprised that i didn't throw up, because i felt very disgusted with having a much older girl's shit in my mouth. 'Now, EAT IT!' (girl's name) screamed. But it was impossible to do something like that.

'Well, i can feel bigger ones coming, you have to swallow it sooner or later!' she screamed furiously. Then shitheads came. Shitheads opened the front door down in the hallway. '(girl's name), someone is coming!' (partner's name) whispered. 'Oh shit, quick get our clothes! i will clean up in here!' (partner's name) ran out to the bedroom to get the clothes, and while i threw up in the toilet (girl's name) whispered into my ear: 'Listen (your name), if you tell anyone about this, i will kidnap you and make you my toilet. Understand?' i promised not to tell anyone about it and (girl's name) ran out. And i did not tell anyone about this unforgivable event. Until i met (hero's name).

Good day to good people

Bad lifetime for bad people

Hoo hoo for everything else


End file.
